The present invention relates generally to the field of identifying usage for an element within a deep element structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for identifying usage of an element including both direct and indirect usage of the element, the element being associated with a structure where the element may have more than one parent element.
Large numbers of data elements may be created where each data element represents a discrete item, concept, class of items, etc. The data elements may be associated with a plurality of data element fields to create a deep element structure. Within a deep element structure, the data elements and data element fields may have been created over time, by a different set of users, represent a wide variety of objects, etc. such that a variety of structures may be associated with the data element and/or the data element fields.
It may be necessary to apply a plurality of rules to a large number of the data elements despite the different type of data elements and/or data element fields. The rules may result in the generation of new data elements directly using the original data elements. These new data elements may be further used by additional data elements such that these additional elements indirectly use the original data element, etc. Accordingly, modification to any particular element may have a complex effect on any data structure having a deep element structure.
Searches or queries showing usage are used in a variety of applications from Web searches to “where used” searches in development tools. Query results are displayed in a list format which limits the scope of the listing to objects that directly use the object for which the query was performed.
What is needed is a system and method for implementing queries to identify usage of a data element associated with a deep element structure, including both direct and indirect usage. What is further needed is such a system and method including a user interface configured to allow the user to easily identify data elements that may be affected by changes to a data element. What is further needed is such a user interface that is configurable to allow the user to customize their usage search.